Industrial robots and manipulators are utilized to carry out an increasing variety of functions. While it is always desirable to accurately process and manipulate a workpiece accurately, there may be times when it is particularly important. Some applications require tolerances of ±0.1 mm for geometries smaller than 20 mm. Accurate processing and manipulation of workpieces requires accurate set up and calibration as well as movement of robots and manipulators.